The Akastuki's Maid Chrismas Special
by Zeelee-Vallen
Summary: spin-off, Vallen get's a lovely suprise from the akatsuki. OcxAkatsuki


Zeelee: :D The Chrismass special. And, and in the specials, the akatsuki will have all its members. This one is placed... a litlle befor they meet Naruto i think o3o im not good with the timeline... so im kinda guessing... feel free to correct me, in fact please do. D:

Vallen: so its basicly the future?

Zeelee: yeah.. i guess we can say that. YES YOU GUYS ARE SEeING THE FUTURE! MWAHAHAHAHA

Vallen: *whisperd to Kisame* I think she's lost it... Wait, we lost it a long time ago, MWAHAHAHA

Kisame: Does this mean she wont be garding Vallen? *flirtly smirk, steps closer to Vallen*

Zeelee: STUPID RABID TOOK MY TRICKS! *stomps her foot childishly and pouts*

Vallen: Q~Q Zeelee-chaaan heeeelp! *is being carried away by Kisame, all tied up*

Zeelee: *tilts her head to the side* did you hear something Vallen? *looks to where Vallen was standing befor* ... Meh, Zetsu will protect her. *sits down in a padded room and noms on the mashmellow looking walls. We Do not own Naruto or anythign else we may use.

Akatsuki: MERRY CHRISMAS! AND... ON WITH THE STORY!

XxXxXxXxXxX

Vallen wanted to curl up in a hole and die. It was nearly Chrismas, and she had 10 people to shop for. Thinking of gifts was hard enough... But, sneaking out to get them was inpossible. There was even the doubt of them all being there.

She toyed with the silver streaks in her hair, getting anoyed with thinking. She never did like thinking. It was too much work.

"Itachi-kun..?" Vallen said, looking up at the door way where he stood. He tensed, slightly suprised that she heard him. But then again, this was Vallen we were talking about.

"Yes?" He said, swiftly making his way across the room and sitting on the love seat next to Vallen. She made a small noise of protest when he pulled her onto his lap, but he ignored it.

"The other's are going to get mad at you... Today's the no touch Vallen-chan day..." She said, trailing off as she cuddled up to his chest. Cuddling up to his chest, she let out a soft sigh. She didnt like no touch Vallen day herself, even if it was made for her own good. For one whole day every week, the Akatsuki were not aloud to touch their Vallen-chan. This day was made so she could have a break every once in a while from 9 men after her all the time.

"Let them." He wraped his arms around her and rested his head ontop of her's. He let a soft, bearly visible smile make it's away onto his lips as he breathed in her sent. She smelled like Gingerbread, candy with a mix of forest. Her sent by itself showed what she did today, so he had no need to ask.

"Five more day's... It's going to be hecktek, isnt it?" Vallen asked, her voice soft.

"Yes, it always is." Itachi said, letting out a breathy sigh himself. This was one of the few moments he got her to himself lately, he wanted to enjoy it as much as he can.

"How many years had it been..?" Vallen asked, blinking once. She didnt feel like doing the math.

"Since the Akatsuki first begain, aka when you joined, or since we all joined?" He asked, low rumling in his chest indicating he was chuckling.

"Since you all came." Vallen said, yawning.

"Well, we all joined withen the first two years since you... So now, about 5?" Itachi said, calculating.

"Hehe, i cant belive your twenty already."

"And i cant belive your 22 already, old lady. You even got silver hair to match." He said, toying with her silver steaks of hair.

Vallen pulled away from his and smaked him upside the head, making him chuckle loudly. He loved getting on her nerves, it was so entertaining. "Shut up, jerk." She slid off his lap, pouting. Although her pout wasnt vissible threw her mask, but she still did it.

Itachi made a move to pull her back to him, when Tobi burst into the room, tears flying out of his mask.

"VALLEN-CHAN! DEIDARA-SAN WAS SAYING SANTA IS NOT GOING TO BRING TOBI A PREASENT BECUASE HE'S BEEN BAD THIS YEAR!" Tobi wailed, clinging to Vallen's leg. Itachi sighed and left the room, not wanting to hear the loud wails.

Tobi glanced around the room, making sure no one else was in there. When he was sure, he got up and locked the door.

He turned to Vallen, who stood with her hand's on her hips. She had pulled her mask to the side and was staring at him with her pure red eyes that he loved so much.

He walked over to her and gripped her chin with his hand. Pulling her face up and ripping his mask off, he leaned down so that their mouths made contact. Her arms reached up and wraped themselves around his neck as they kissed hungerly. Madara hummed and licked her lips, asking for entrence. She obeyed and opened her mouth. Although she didnt let him take over fully, she fought him with her tounge, not backing down. They fought, their toungs intertwining and sliding against eachother as they fought to explore eachother's mouths.

Madara hummed more and he pulled her up in his arms and layed her down on the couch, still kissing her hungerly. Vallen made a small noice as she felt his hand slid up her shirt, touching the pale, ticklish skin of her stomach. She broke away, gasping for breath and giggling. Madara smirked down at her, watching her with his red eyes as she caught her breath.

He leaned down, and started kissing her neck and moving his hand farther up her shirt to cup her breast.

She gasped and pushed him off of her, as she pulled her shirt back down. A bright red flush was on her face as she stared at the rejected looking Madara on the ground. She smiled shyly at him and leaned forwards, giving him a quick soft kiss on his lips, her way of saying she was sorry.

"Nope, not yet, Madara-sama." She whisped in his ear as she got up and swiftly walked out of the room. Madara stared after her, both angry and exilerated. He loved Vallen was hard to get, but now he had to deal with the problem of his.. little friend standing up.

XxXxXxX

"Four more days, will everybody be here?" Vallen said, looking up when Pein enterd the kitchen. She looked back down to her cookie batter, waiting for Pein to answer.

"No, i have to send out Konan-chan, Sasori-san, Deidara-san, Tobi-san, Zetsu-san, Itachi-san, Kisame-san, Kakuzu-san, and Hidan-san." Pein said as he sat down at the table, gauging her reaction. Vallen stoped dead, staring down at her batter that she was mixing. Her expression going blank. Pein stared at her face, then his eyes darted to her mask ontop her head, them back to her face. It was rare for Vallen not to wear her mask, and when she didnt it often ment that she forgot to put it back on. Which ment something was bothering her. Usaly she even baked with her mask on.

"But that's nearly everybody?" Vallen said, going back to work. A small smile on her face. It was hard to tell if it was a real or fake smile, so Pein just shrugged it off. He kept his eyes on her face, analizing her.

"Yes, and they wont be back in time." Pein said, letting his eys trail to the yummy looking cookie batter.

"Oh, okay..." Vallen said, rolling the cookie batter into balls and placing it on a pan. Vallen could cook sweets, but food was another matter. The Akatsuki only aloud her too cook them sweets, since her food tried to eat them that one time. Fun times...

"I'll be on may way, send Konan-chan into my room with some cookies later, okay?" Vallen tenced and looked up to him, her ruby red eyes dark. Pein stopped, midway of getting out of his chair and stared at her. Vallen never showed so much dark emotion, she was usaly happy go lucky. Then he relized why. Vallen was jelouse.

Pein unfroze and walked behind Vallen and hugged her from behind. He snuggled into her neck, inhailing her sweet sent. "Im only your's, Vallen-chan..." He said, mumbling the words against her skin. He felt her tence muscles slowly unwind and she breathed a sigh.

"Konan is mine too, i kinda just forgot she was mine for a second there... Sorry.." Vallen said, her voice soft. She continued rolling the batter into balls, enjoying Pein's reasuring grip. "I just worry... I want you all to be mine, and mine only." She broke away from Pein, to put the cookie trays in the oven. "But that is probaly inpossible."

"Lies, we only belong to you." He said, eyeing her slender body. Vallen has been so wound up lately, it must be stressfull taking care of all of them. Even if there was another girl, Konan never did much.

"I know."

"I love you, and i cant see any other woman but you. Remember that." He said, pulling her into his arms one last time and giving her a soft kiss. He hugged her tightly, before letting her go and leaving the room.

She worried to much.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Three days... Hidan-kun, where is your mission with Zuzu-kun?" Vallen asked the person who's lap her head was on. He stopped fiddling with her hair, just for a moment befor playing with her hair again.

"Pein-sama said we cant tell." Kakuzu said, sitting at Vallen's feet and pulling them onto his lap. Hidan nodded to his partner in greeting. Vallen touched her mask, sighing softly.

"I asked Itachi-kun and Same-kun too.. They said the same thing.." Vallen moved her hand down and rested it inbetween her breats. She closed her eyes, enjoying the presece of two of her boy's. Usaly these two were brash and loud, but tonight they seamed more quiet. She yawned, getting sleepy. "When will you guy's be back?" Vallen questioned, trying to figure out a time to give them their gift's. It seams it had to be soon, or after Chrismas... Vallen desided afterwards.

"We dont know." Kakuzu said plainly, in a soft tone. He knew it upset Vallen that they couldent all spend chrismas together. So he was softer about it then he usaly was.

"Fuck, Vallen why did you have to put your hand there? Now i cant help but look at your boobs." Hidan said, finaly speaking up. Vallen looked up to him, seeing his wide grin as he eyed her breasts. Vallen shot up and coverd her breats with her arms, a deep blush on her face.

Her head shot back and forth, looking between Kakuzu and Hidan. Both were looking at her legs, which where highly exposed. Along with her undies since her dress rode up while she was laying down.

"PERVERTS!" She yelled, slapping both males across the faces and running out of the room, blushing madly.

Yet she couldent help but love her pervy boy's.

XxXxXxX

"Two days, Sori-kun, Deidei..." Vallen mumbled, glaring at the snow that coverd the ground. The three of them were sitting outside in the snow. Deidara needed air from helping Vallen-chan clean all day and Sasori joined them becuase he had nothing better to do.

"VaVa, do you want anything for Chrismas?" Deidei said, staring at the girl that was wedjed inbetween him and Sasori.

"... You all to be here with me..." She whisperd, her mask was ontop of her head, showing them her lonely expression. Deidara wraped his arm around her, along with Sasori. Both staring hard at the ground.

"..." They stayed silent, hugging the girl close to their body's.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"It's Chrismas eve... Only us here now... When are you guys leaving?" Vallen said, staring at Kisame and Konan that sat on diferent sides of the room. Kisame flashed her a grin, while Konan's expression stayed blank.

"Im off to meet Itachi-san soon." He said, grinding his teath together in frustration. He hated seeing Vallen like this. She seamed so down, and lonely.

"And.. When Pein-sama get's back i take my leave." Konan said, turning her blank gaze away from Vallen. Even she coudlent stand how... Down Vallen felt.

"I see..." Vallen said, staring at the Chrismas tree in the other corner. It was bright and multi colored with all the decorations on it. It looked so cheerfull in this gloomy room.

"We promise we will make it up to you..." Kisame said, getting up from his corner and making his way to where Vallen sat. He towerd over her, making her strain her neck to stare up at him.

"The only thing i want is all of you together for once... It's nearly inpossible for all of you to be home on missions at the same time." Vallen said, standing up. Even then, she still had to strain her neck to stare at him. Kisame crouched down to her hight and moved her mask, just enough to show her lips.

"We will make it up to you, our love..." Kisame whisperd, placing a light kiss on Vallen's lips before moving her mask back into place. She stared at him threw the holes, her red eyes glowing.

"Just be safe, thats all i want." Vallen said, slipping past Kisame and out the room.

"She's hurt so bad... Is it worth it?" Kisame said, staring at the spot Vallen was sitting. Konan stared at his back, glaring slightly.

"It will be." Pein said, melting from the shadows by Konan. He stared down at the girl, she nodded and left the room, going off to go on her mission.

"It better be." Kisame said, leaving the room to go join Itachi on his mission.

XxXxXxXxX

"Merry Chrismas, Vallen..." The petite woman whisperd to herself. She was laying on her bed in the dark of her room. She had just woken up, but didnt feel like moving at all. Everybody was gone, it was only her and Pein-kun today. He would come and get her when he wanted her. For now she just wanted to mope.

"Mopeing isnt healthy." Pein said, sitting at the bottom of her bed. She was right, he would come get her.

"... Did anyone come home yet?" She asked, peeking out from under the covers with hopefull eyes.

"None of them will be here today." Pein said plainly.

"...Hn." She did the famouse Uchiha grunt, or word... What ever it was.

"Kami... Please dont start that on me." Pein said, goaning. She was going to be so hard to handel today.

"Hn."

"Fine... When you finaly get your ass out of bed theres soemthing in the washroom for you. Put it on, then come find me. Alright?"

"Hn."

"Will you stop that!"

"Hn."

"... Now?"

"Hn."

"... P... Please?"

"Hn."

"Your so damn stubron! Fine, you know what to do." Pein said, getting up angerly and stomping to the door.

"Hn."

"..." Pein growled lowly and slamed the door shut.

XxXxXxXxX

Vallen layed in bed and moped for most of the day, until she finaly desited she was bored.

Lazily, she made her wat to the bathroom and took a quick shower. She wraped a towl around her body and one around her hair. Sighing, she opend her useless eyes.

"How do they expect me to put this on when i cant even see..?" Vallen said. holding up a peice of silk. She guessed it was a kimono from he feel of it, but she wasnt sure. "I need Konan at times like this..." She sighed again, feeling up the many layers of frabric that lay on the counter.

XxXxXxXxXxX

She made her way out of the room shortly, wearing the fabric sloply. It hung off her shoulders, and the sashes bearly held it up. It may be slopy, but dotn forget, this is a nearly blind person trying to dress herself in a high class Kimono.

"Your Kimono looks like its going to fall off you any moment now." Pein said from his spot leaning on the wall. He stared at the basicly naked girl in front of him. The black Kimono with delicate white snowflakes looked brilliant on her, even if it was messly done. She turned to look at him, her blank mask adding to the kimono's look. He sure knew how to pick them good. She looked amazing, even if Vallen coudlent see it.

"Then redo it for me?" She asked, turning her back to him. Pein pushed himself off the wall and came up behind her. He undid the sash, making the Kimono slip off her and into a heap on the ground.

"It's cold, can you hurry?" The petite girl said, shivering slightly. Pein resisted the urge to facepalm, she was half naked in front of a guy and shes worried about being cold?

"Of course." He pciked up the kimono and slid it into her correctly. Percicly, he did the sash up. It took him no time at all to put it on her.

"You did that fast.. Even faster than Konan-chan... How many girls have you undressed?" Vallen said, jelously picking at her heart. For him to do it so well, he had to of had tons of practice.

"Before you came along... To many to name... But i dont even remember their faces anymore. Your the only one that ocupies my mind." Pein said, hugging her from behind and kissing her neck.

"Hn." Pein twitched, he hoped she forgot about giving him the Uchiha treatment. But she had a better memory than he thought.

"We are going out, go get your cloak." Pein mumbled as he grabbed her small hand and led her towards her room. She made a noise of disaproval but let him lead her anyway.

XxXxXxXxX

Vallen was being carried on Pein's arms bridal style. She couldent move well in her kimono so Pein offerd to carrie her. Becuase of this, Vallen coudlent feel where they were. most of the time she could feel the earth, it spoke to her in a way... But since she wasnt touching the ground the couldent tell. She was starting to get impatient becuase of it. She didnt like when she didnt know where she was. At all.

She was mostly blind... The most she could see was the odd shadowy shape, there was no color. There was never color. After a while the earth started speaking to her, telling her things. Thats how she knew the land so well, and how she could sence enemies befor anyone else. Becuase the earth told her.

"How much longer?" Vallen asked, wiggling a bit. In a way, she kinda hoped her dropped her so she could tell where they were. The suspence was killing her.

"Stop moving." Vallen stilled, she puffed out her chest and pouted. Pein never answerd her when she asked him where they were, or where they were going, yet he tells her to stop moving.

"Hn." She stated. She heard Pein sigh. Vallen grinned, he brought this on himself. Uchiha mode was always fun, it anoyyed them all so fast.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

He placed Vallen on her feet. She gasped lightly and froze up. "Pein-kun you didnt." She said stiffly. She could practicly feel him smiling. At times like this she whished she could see...

He took he by the hand and leaned down to speak into her ear. "It took a long time... But.." He moved her mask and kissed her. She closed her eyes, out of habbit and kissed him back. Vallen pulled back when she felt something slide down her throat. She rubbed her mouth, staring at where she thoght Pein was acussingly. "Wait for it..." Tingling burst threw her. The blury shadows slowly sharpend into distinct shapes, and faded colors started forming. Vallen could see the bright ornge of Pein's hair, and his oddly colored purple ringed eyes. Behind him was a full moon, the sky was filled with millions of shining stars.

It was amazing.

Vallen could see.

She looked down at the white snow, it was like she could see the many colors that made it... It seamed so pure and untouched. Vallen looked to her left. Tall trees towerd, casting shadows onto the snow. It looked both hauning and beautiful. She looked back at Pein, her eyes wide.

He gave her sight. It was a miricle. "What is this?" Vallen asked, her voice wavering slightly with exsitment, anticipation and fear. It was all so differnt that the dark world she was use to.

"It took a lot of effort... But we managed to convince Orochimaru to make a pill that temporarily restores vision." Pein said, a soft smile playing on his lips. Vallen stared at him, memorising his fetures. She wanderd what the cold mettal was on his face and parts of his body. It looked like mettal. Vallen heard of it before, Pericings... So that was what it looked like.

"It's... So amazing." Vallen whisperd, awed by every little detail. Pein's smile widend as he took her by the hand and led her inside a building, a cottage. It looked like it was the only building withen sight.

Loud popping noices filled her ears and vivid colors filled her vision. She gripped onto Pein's arms slightly scared. Even if she knew it was all right. The strings of color slowly fell onto the ground, coating it with bright strings of every type of color imaginable. Vallen smiled widely, all the Akatsuki was around her, smiling and laughing at her. She took in every detail, every sound, every feeling... She wanted to remember this day forever. Tear's filled her eyes and she smiled on.

"Merry Chrismas Vallen-chan~!" They all said, their different voices insinct. It must have took them so much practice to just get them to say it all at the same time. Vallen looked around the room, it was filled with bright Chrismas lights, decorations and anything else that could be named.

Her Akatsuki did all this for her, they made a pill for her too see for tonight, they all gatherd here for her...

She smiled on, it placed on her face permently. "I love you all so much..." Vallen said, loud enough for them all to hear. They smiled at her, all her pain and waiting was worth it. It all did turn out.

"I told you we would make it up to you." Said Kisame, grinning.

Indeed he did.

XxXxX

Vallen: *chibi tears* its so sweet!

Zeelee: *crying along with Vallen* to bad there was only one of those pills in exsistance...

Vallen: *frowns* Your a very cruel person...

Zeelee: ... thank you~ And please ignore our spelling mistakes, we dont have spell check D:

Vallen: Well, heres your chapter! i hope you enjoyed it... Please review!


End file.
